Back pains can be significant and debilitating, affecting our ability to walk, stand and support our structure. Massage therapy has been known to alleviate back pains so long as the cause is not systemic. Other therapies may include applying topical medicated creams and or other types of muscle relaxants to the affected area. However, most adults are not flexible enough to reach certain areas of their backs, ankles, foot soles and the like to apply the topical medicated creams. Solutions for this problem would include having someone else apply the cream to those hard to reach places. Except, many adults are single or their children, spouses or other care givers may not be available to apply the same. As such, there needs to be an apparatus capable of reaching the hard to reach areas to dispense cream therapy for those hard to reach external body parts, e.g. the back, ankles and the like.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.